This invention relates to bed sheets for water beds and, more particularly, to a water bed sheet having self-contained means for retaining the sheet in operational position on the fluid-filled bladder.
The use and operational positioning and retention of bedding and bed sheets, both on conventional mattresses and fluid-filled mattresses, presents the type of annoying problems that still await satisfactory solution. Prior efforts to solve the problems with relation to the older, conventional mattresses may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 739,682; 1,297,551; 2,507,091; 3,606,622; and 4,100,632.
With the fairly recent advent of the water bed, there have arisen bedding problems of even greater complexity. Those skilled in the art will, of course, appreciate that the plastic or flexible character of a fluid-filled mattress vitiates some of the earlier devices that might have proved relatively effective with the more rigid conventional mattress. Representative of the problems encountered with water beds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,555 and 4,279,061.
The complexity and magnitude of the problems encountered with water beds is perhaps best appreciated from an examination of the aforementioned Pat. No. 4,228,555. That reference teaches a complicated folding frame structure which is separate and apart from the water bed. A pad which is designed to be positioned between the occupant and the fluid-filled bladder is connected to the frame with marginal edge hook and loop type fasteners or the like. The top sheet has hemmed pockets on three sides into which the pivotal members of the frame structure are inserted and that sheet, which is double length, is folded back toward the head of the bed. The entire frame thus attired is positioned over the bladder and rests on the bed frame.
Despite the sophistication and complexity of the described patented bed sheet frame, the shortcomings attendant the use of that structure are apparent. Thus, for example, the "making" of the bed is complicated and difficult. With a frame structure most likely made of metal rods, there exists the danger of damage to the fluid bladder. Similarly, there exists the danger of injury to the occupant who could roll over against the frame structure. The sheets, and particularly the top sheet, are of such unusual form and dimensions that special laundering processes are probably required. Finally, there is the obvious expense of the frame structure and highly specialized sheets.
There thus exists a need for a water bed sheet which is inexpensive, has self-retaining means, is simple to use, and is of generally conventional configuration so that special laundering and maintenance measures are not required.